


Ice Cold Crushing

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: To evaluate her younger sister's potential 'Suitors' knowing their history, Winter decided to put both Jaune and Neptune to the test of ultimately satisfying her  before she could even consider them for Weiss. She finds out soon that they were more capable than she initially suspected them to be, and pleased for it.





	Ice Cold Crushing

  
  
  
  


**Ice Cold Crushing**

**RWBY’**

**For A.B.**

**By Azure**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- Evaluation**

  
  
  


*****

Walking along the hallways of the Beacon Academy’s more refined teaching floor Jaune Arc, famed doofus and leader of Team JNPR, walked alongside the last person he expected to see heading to the same place; Neptune Vasilias. The guest Student from Haven Academy strutted with an air of false confidence and gentle yet curious frown on his face for he wondered why he had been summoned alongside Jaune here.

“So…..what do you think this is all about? I mean, it looks like we are heading to the same place, am I right?” Neptune asked looking to Jaune who simply shrugged.

“I’m just scared it might have something to do with letting Nora spike the punch at the Dance Ball. i gotta admit I had no idea she did that, but I’ll probably be writing lessons on a chalkboard all week. Whew, everyone was going crazy around the place after she did that.” Jaune answered making Neptune chuckle a little bit as they proceeded further to what seemed like a standard guest office just up ahead.

“I don't think she had that authority, dude,even if she is working as a combat teaching assistant here. Amazing that we finally got to see a family member of Weiss for a change, huh?” Neptune gushed excitedly flashing his usual pretty-boy charming face making Jaune’s mug flatten just a bit in slight annoyance.

“Weiss doesn’t really talk about them at all actually. Well she does talk about Winter and says nothing but good things. Still...ah we’re here.” Jaune was about to go on until they arrived in front of the door and knocked lightly on it announcing their arrival.

“Come in, you two.” Winter’s voice sounded from the other side and they saw the flashing green light on the electronic door lock allowing them in. Neptune pushed it open revealing a rather jaw-dropping sight that left him speechless just as Jaune entered behind him also catching sight of what made the spear-wielder pause.

“W-what...the….?” Jaune gasped in surprise and felt ‘that’ part of his anatomy grow suddenly upon seeing it.

“H-holy…!” Neptune gasped just as surprised when seeing ‘that’ waiting for them on the desk. The green light of the door lock became red locking them in the dimly lit room of the Teacher Assistant office.

Sitting on the surface of a desk was Winter Schnee, Older sister and idol of Weiss Schnee, sitting cross-legged wearing a lacy white lingerie ensemble meant to arouse men completely. She had her hair undone with luxurious silver locks splayed along her shoulders with an elegant bang across her face obscuring one of her eyes sexily. Her figure was perfectly in shape with accentuating curves here and there with hints of muscle to showcase her athleticism. She could basically be a supermodel for all intents and purposes were she not in Atlas Military. The lingerie she wore as sexual lacy kind complete with long silken white stockings covering her legs, a garter belt around her waist with straps attached to them. A loose-fitting transparent teddy around her top with a lace brassiere covering up her tits while showing the pink of her nipples. She had nothing on her arms and a white choker around her neck, silver curls draped around the sides of her face highlighting her beauty with a light shade of makeup added to it. Simply put; she was stunning and sitting there apparently in wait for the two of them right now.

“Good, you made it right on time I see. Welcome to my temporary office here on Campus, Jaune Arc and Neptune Vasilias.” Winter greeted noticing that both boys had the obvious reaction to her appearance with bulges forming in their pants quite noticeably. She giggled softly at this then looked them both straight in the eyes as she got down to business. 

“Well, if you two are just going to stare at me like idiots I’ll just have to =be the one making the orders so things can get started. My first command; take off your pants.~” She ordered stunning them even more and causing the pair to snap out of their reverie and exchanged confused looks.

“U-Um, w-what is this all about, Miss Schnee? Mind telling us that? I mean, I am certainly not complaining one bit about seeing like this, but what is this about?” Jaune asked instantly regretting it since his hormones were raging for him to just obey the sexy silver-haired woman.

To their surprise Winter smirked and leaned back a little planting herself on her hands and showing them the full sight of her breasts. Neptune gulped nervously and choked while seeing them, her perfect light pink nipples pushing through the transparent lace fabric of her outfit was something he’d never seen before in his life. 

“I’m glad you asked that, Mister Arc. You see, I found out that both of you have feelings for my little sister Weiss.” She pointed out making Neptune snap out of his stupor and looked slightly panicked. Jaune however was steadfast in his actual and continued to listen in. 

Part of him had moved on from Weiss after seeing Neptune get asked out by her and finally understanding that she wanted him. Doing the noble thing and ending his flirtations Jaune buried his feelings for the Schnee Heiress once and for all, but now there was this. He didn’t exactly know how to break it to her older sister that he was no longer interested.

“You see, I figure if either of you, whom I know she harbors some degree of attentive affection for regardless of how she comes off, wants to date her you need to be evaluated first. That is why I summoned you here, I’m going to test you here and there in an ‘examination’ of sexual virility to make sure you satisfy her should things push ahead in that direction.” Winter revealed making Jaune blush redder than a tomato while Neptune sputtered about in shock wondering if this was some sort of crazy dream.

He quickly looked to Jaune then back to her and felt confused about something.

“Y-you’re serious? This isn’t a prank or some kind of trap?” He asked making Winter shake her head with certainty. “So….do we take care of you both at once then or are we taking turns?”

Jaune wondered this too and still felt utterly flummoxed by the notion Winter was offering.

“Both, here and now, at once and without further delay. You may not get another chance at this, you two, so drop those pants and whip those things out. Now.” Winter commanded with a firm voice of authority causing them both to gulp in slight anxiousness as they each undid their jeans.

Neptune’s came down first revealing a stout eight and a half inch erection slightly pointed and standing up high ready for action. Winter licked her lips and moved her eyes over to Jaune to see his whopping thick ten-inch member standing ready with balls fuller than a pair of eggs. Neptune’s jaw dropped slightly in shock whilst Winter merely smiled eagerly with excitement. She slid herself off of her desk and quickly unfastened the lace white brassiere around her breasts letting it fall off of her body exposing her tits entirely before them.

“Nngh! They look amazing.” Neptune whimpered seeing them bounce around as she lowered herself to her knees before them. If he had to measure them he’d say they were a full D-cup set that balanced out her figure perfectly.

“Hmm, glad you like them, if you so chose you can use these girls of mine to slake your lust until all three of us really get into the moment.” Winter said to Neptune as she grabbed the shaft of his dick making him wince pleasurably at the contact of her soft cool fingers wrapping around it. She brought it over to her breasts and placed it between her mammaries making him shudder even more as she pressed her palms into the sides crushing his cock between them. 

“Uungghh! Wooowww!~” He breathed with head tossing back reeling from the sensation of her soft full tits smothering the shaft of his member nicely. It was such a skin soft pillowy sensation the likes of which he never felt before. Winter wasted no time in stroking them up and down along his length giving him an actual breast job while eyeing Jaune expectantly from the side.

“You..mhhm...can have my mouth, Arc. I think you’ll like it quite a bit.” She cooed sexily making Jaune nod as he walked towards the older woman like a zombie. His large thick bulbous head placed itself on the crook of her lips prompting Winter into opening her mouth wide open and inhale the head of his cock inside of it.

“Aaahh…..!” Jaune cried out softly when feeling the warmth of her mouth suck in the head of his dick. He instantly shuddered with sensitive relief as he felt Winter Schnee’s mouth swallow him up and suck more of his length into her gullet. The woman purred as she licked around the head a bit before wrapping her tongue around the surface giving him Jaune an insane amount of pleasure.

For the most part he resisted grabbing her head and pulling her into his crotch out of instinct, instead he caressed the sides of Winter’s head feeling the smooth silver locks of her hair through his fingers. He leaned back relishing the sensation of her mouth sucking him entirely into her throat, back and forth her head moved repeatedly while Neptune simply began rowing his waist up against her tits feeling them squeeze around his prick. Between Winter’s multitasking of fellating Jaune she also kept her hands pushing her breasts around the other boy's penis keeping them slowing back and forth along his throbbing shaft. 

“Aaaaghh….! Oohh yeah.~” Neptune moaned in hot breaths as she intensified her movement a bit on Jaune’s dick.

She started bobbing her head back and forth steadily slurping her lips along his thick turgid length keeping her eyes closed as the esteemed specialist embraced this scandalous act entirely. Soft wet slurping noises followed as she throated Jaune’s length in utmost enthusiasm, her lips wrapped tightly around the skin keeping it lathered in her saliva while she rolled her tongue around its polished surface. It was pleasure unlike anything the boy had ever felt before and it was driving him crazy. Jaune started groaning slowly thrusting his pelvis into her face creating even louder sucking noises that filled the room.

“Mhh mhh mhh mhh mmm.~” Winter hummed tastefully as she sucked gingerly on Jaune’s penis. She multitasked by putting her tits around Neptune’s member some more making sure they squeezed his shaft as she pushed them both up and down in sensual fashion. She could even feel the man moan hotly in pleasure as well as his appendage throb intensely between her breasts. 

Working them up and down tightly she smothered them in her tits sensually making it throb more every second. Neptune was positively shuddering in bliss and struggling to stave off the need to burst his load on her chest. Her face continued sliding back and forth on Jaune’s member sucking and puffing his dick with saliva eagerly lubricating in its entirety.

“Unnghh! Aahhh….!” Jaune whimpered in relief feeling Winter begin to pick up the pace as she continued treating the boys for another several minutes before suddenly pulling herself off. They both looked at her incredulously feeling blue-balled by the sudden removal of splendor. Her breasts shifted from Neptune's crotch and over to Jaune’s with her angling her head down towards the blue-haired boy’s penis instead.

“Switching.~ Have at it and push inside of my mouth, I need to evaluate the endurance of you both after all.” Winter instructed making Neptune push his pelvis up into her face sheathing his member into her mouth in one go. Winter was pleasantly surprised at first then closed her eyes and wiggled her head diagonally against his waist sucking his eight inches deeply inside of her throat. “Hhmmmm!~”

“Aaahh…..wow! This is so awesome!” Neptune gushed excitedly feeling Winter begin to bob her head back and forth on his length sucking him tightly while she sandwiched her breasts around Jaune’s meat making him moan loudly behind sealed lips.

‘Ughh! Amazing….I’ve never felt anything like this before. Oooh I can’t believe I’m doing this with Weiss’s big sister of all people.’ Jaune thought blessing his good fortune as he felt Winter puff her tits along his length excitedly making the doughy flesh of her melons smother every inch of his length. 

This continued on for several minutes until she felt the boys reaching their end starting with Neptune grabbing her head roughly and sheathing his entire length into her soft wet throat yelling out in climax as his balls bloated.

“Mmpphh!” Winter sputtered with eyes wide open as she felt her cheeks puff out with thick amounts of sperm coming from the blue-haired huntsman student. She could feel his fingers grabbing her head and keeping it steady while gushes of sperm blasted into the roof of her mouth for a solid half-minute.

“Aaaaghh! Oooh yeah.~” He cried out as he humped her face tirelessly wiggling his crotch against the older woman’s face as cum filled up her mouth. Winter closed her eyes patiently and swallowed down the remnants of his seed feeling it slog down her throat and enter her stomach. Loud audible gulps filled the air as she chugged everything down until he finished, when he did Winter pulled herself back off of his now softened meat seeing ooze seep out of the tip. 

Neptune let out a heavily relieved sigh and relaxed a little recovering from his ejaculation into Winter’s mouth. She lapped up the rest smeared around her lips and turned her face to focus back on Jaune tilting his head back as he too succumbed to climax. She smirked and felt his appendage throb constantly within her tits giving her the telltale warning of his impending ejaculation.

“Gggnh! Oh I’m going to blow!” Jaune growled and grabbed her tits himself placing his hands over her own as he thrusted his pelvis upward between her breasts unleashing a fierce ejaculation right into Winter’s face!

She yelped out quietly in slight surprise feeling moneyshots all over her cheeks and lips shortly after. Winter didn’t expect such an intense blast of sperm coming at her so fast and hitting so hard. She felt the thick viscous cream of Jaune’s seed smack into her cheeks and lips till she opened up her mouth to swallow up whatever fired into her face. Jaune tossed his head back groaning and humping her chest letting out a thick deluge of sperm that painted the Schnee woman’s face for a solid minute and a half. 

“Ahhh….that felt amazing.~” Jaune growled blissfully as he came down from his climax with his phallus softening only very slightly between Winter’s bountiful tits. 

She let herself go and leaned back on her knees scraping the thick rivets of sperm off of her breasts, nipples, and cheeks, scooping everything onto a finger and sucking the remnants off erotically slow before Jaune and Neptune’s eyes. The boys started feeling aroused all over again as they saw her suck up every ounce of Jaune’s sperm off her fingers, slowly, sensually and with bedroom eyes being directed at the two boys around her. 

They both painfully whimpered feeling their erections twitch back to life and harden up in almost no time at all. She had just finished sucking off the last bits of the blonde’s sperm and let a pop of saliva come out of her lips before she spoke up.

“Mhmm,already erect just from that little show of mine? Not bad, now all we have to test is your stamina and durability. How did you find my breasts, Jaune?” Winter asked Jaune looking up at him as she slowly rose to her feet between the two of them. She sensually ran her hands along his chest softly making him whimper at her touch, suddenly she leaned forward sticking out her ass at Neptune and wriggling it enticingly with a wry smirk on her face. 

“I-it was amazing, you have fantastic breasts, you know.” Jaune pointed out and heard Winter purr as she gently nudged him apart from her so that her face could lower itself along his waist suggestively. 

“Good, now be a good boy and push that tool into my mouth. I’ll give you a more spectacular treatment than I gave your friend here. Speaking of which….” Winter turned to look over her shoulder at a nervous-looking Neptune eyeballing her supple perfect ass shaking side to side above his waist. “....you can plow me here, whichever hole you like. What’ll it be?”

“Uuuuuhhh….! I-I’ll call dibs on your ass!” He blurted out grabbing Winter’s perfect creamy buttcheeks making her shudder at his touch as he pried them apart revealing her clean velvet pucker hole to his eyes. He rolled his hands around her buttocks sensually making Winter coo as she lowered her face down onto Jaune’s waist hovering her opened mouth above his stiff thick erection. 

Her lips wrapped around the head as she slowly sunk herself onto it taking inch after inch into her mouth making Jaune growl loudly in fast-growing euphoria. His hands came back to massage her face as he held her head in his hands keeping her steady. A soft slurping noise erupted from Winter’s lips as she inhaled all of Jaune’s penis into her mouth slobbering all over it like it were a delicious succulent sausage.

“Uaaaghhh!~ Ohhhh yeah!” Jaune hollered out and at the same time Neptune guided the head of his prick into Winter’s buttocks pushing her gentle pink anus open as he sunk into it making Winter moan loudly around Jaune’s cock.

“Mmnnghhh!~” Winter hollered with cheeks stuffed full of Arc. She felt the protrusion of Neptune’s cock burrow into her anus filling her up as she wrapped her hands around Jaune’s waist keeping herself steady for this spitroast. 

Her head started bouncing back and forth in light strokes with face pushing against Jaune’s crotch. His thick lengthy cock pushed into her mouth unabated filling it up entirely while balls slapped against her chin. She gurgled and sputtered,hummed loudly and sucked intensely on cock pushing into her throat. Truthfully Jaune’s penis was very addictive just as the feeling of Neptune’s prick plunging halfway through her ass was electrifying. 

“Oooohhh! Ahhh!~” Neptune hollered out with head tilting back and hands keeping her hips rolling back and forth along his waist. He dug his fingers tightly into her cheeks steadily pumping over half of his cock into the tight warm orifice that was Winter’s ass. Neptune never felt anything like it before and relished the tight warm sensation of her anus squeezing down tightly on his meat.

He growled and gyrated his pelvis into her buttocks whenever he wasn’t slamming it into her cheeks. Meanwhile, Jaune was being just as rough and energetic with her front side pumping his length into her throat and feeling her oral muscles squeeze down on it in wet sloppy intervals.

“Mmhh...mmhh...mmhh..mnnghh!” Winter moaned out loud with eyes closed and throat slobbering all over his thick Arc meat. Her tongue lathered around it as it pushed into her gullet, her lips maintained a tight waterproof seal along his shaft, and her hands gripped his thighs tightly as her pace quickened. 

Now her head was bouncing into his waist in rapid-fire function making a series of loud slurping noises fill the room. The boys continued their spitroast of Weiss’s older hotter sister for what felt like twenty-five minutes until Neptun grunted gutturally and hammered into her rump more strongly. He was feeling close and pushing his length into her ass as far as possible feeling ready to burst all over again. Unfortunately for him Winter sensed this and suddenly ceased her suctions on Jaune’s dick making the poor boy whimper once he felt her mouth let go of his length.

“Both of you….in me….now! Take me at the same time, give me the double filling before you collapse.” SHe ordered with lips drooling from sucking Jaune’s dick intensely. She stood back up pressing her backside into Neptune’s chest making him pick her up by grabbing her legs. 

Winter spread them apart once her feet left the ground and pried open her vaginal lips suggestively before Jaune’s starstruck eyes. She beckoned him to go inside of her and fuck her to his heart’s content.

“Come here, Mister Arc.~ I want you to really ream me both and prove to me you’re capable of handling my little sister in intimacy. We Schnee women have insatiable appetites and high standards, yo know. Come already and fuck me.” She purred likcing her lips in such a lascivious manner that made Jaune nearly cum right then and there.

“Y-yes, maam!” He obeyed excitedly and pushed his body up against her athletic ivory-skinned frame guiding his member into the lips of her drooling snatch. Shuddering at the slimy wet sensation of her pussy wrapping around his cockhead Jaune pushed himself on in sheathing inch by inch of his phallus directly into Winter’s pussy filling it up.

“Aaaaghh! Yes! That’s the ticket right there! Mmnnhh!” Winter howled loudly and brought her hands around Jaune’s broad shoulders keeping herself lifted up. Her legs dangled out the back of his thighs as her body started pressing back and forth between the two young students now pistoning into both her holes in tandem making loud flesh-slapping noises echoes through the room.

“Aaahhh….aahh….aaaghhh!~” Winter hollered out again feeling flummoxed and utterly sensitive with bliss. 

Both her pussy and her asshole were being plundered by both Jaune and Neptune’s cocks sawing in and out of her in tandem. Her legs dangled with toes wriggling and her body squeezing against two broad male specimens. Jaune’s pecs press against her tits smothering them pleasurably while she hopped up and down between their thundering hips. The trio continues like this for what feels like another thirty-five minutes making her body jiggle constantly as they filled her asshole and her pussy full of cock. Soon enough though Neptun grunted loudly against her ear feeling her buttocks clench down hard on his member, rutting into her rapidly a few more times he slammed into her for good unleashing a pent-up payload of cum!

“Gggnnhhh! Ooohhhh I’m cumming!” Neptune cried out feeling Winter’s buttocks shudder and twitch against his pelvis squeezing his member as her anal cavity filled to the brim with sperm. Winter cooed as she felt blast after blast of it splashing into her insides filling her up and bringing her to a secondary climax already with Jaune succumbing to its effects.

Clenching his teeth and growling he felt her snatch squeeze tight on his meat making him throb and pulsate as a thick deluge of spunk flowed out into her cervix! Jaune pushed his pelvis up against Winter’s frame feeling rope after rope of semen flow into her body as all three parties joined together in one harmonious climax breathing raggedly together.

“Unghh…! Mmhh….mmhh..ooh I’m done now.” Jaune whimpered in tired breaths as he finished filling Winter’s womb full of his essence. The woman stopped cumming herself and went slack between their bodies keeping her arms wrapped around his waist as they tumbled down gently onto the floor. 

Their breaths were heaving, their bodies sweaty with each other’s stink of sex, namely Winter’s being covered in the smell of Jaune Arc and Neptune Vasilias. The latter pulled out of her rump and settled for spooning her backside while laying on the side of his body, Jaune simply rolled onto his back letting his ragged breath escape him whilst Winter simply sat up and looked appraisingly at them both with a smile.

“You boys did really well….huff...huff….I must say I am quite impressed with your performance.” Winter began as she diddled her mound letting the thick rivets of sperm dribble down her inner thighs and onto the floor. She looked to both Jaune and Neptune, now sitting up on their sides looking at her eagerly like children eager to please their guardian. Winter blushed and relished in the attention she was receiving from them before wrapping her hands around their heads pulling them towards her chest.

“That being said….how about we do some more ‘tests’ just in case. I have all day you know and I’m sure Glynda Goodwitch won't’ mind if you miss out on combat class. What do you say?”

“Yes, please! Heh, I guess you could say we’re good enough for Weiss then?” Jaune gushed out receiving a nod from her before she pulled him to her lips placing a chaste kiss on his forehead making him blush.

“You should know that things are kinda complicated with us and her. Also, can we maybe do this again even after we leave?” Neptune asked hopefully and Winter brought herself up to flash him a coy wink and nod to them both.

“Of course, starting with right now. Get ready for round two, boys.” She then stood up and placed herself over the desk with legs spread apart and hands reaching over and under her body to spread open both holes for them suggestively.

“Come and get me.~” She purred with a lascivious smile on her face.

**End of Chapter**

**To be continued…**

This has been for A.B. , thanks for reading.


End file.
